Earth Cheit
Earth Cheit, also known as Earth C, is an alternate reality in parallel with Earth Aleph and Earth Bet, and a major background player in the story of Ward.there is a world not far from us which is at constant war. there are tears in reality they can use to reach us and they have a lot of incentive to do so. they have parahumans too. there is a theocratic state which is more distant but they have some parahumans too. there is a world of monsters like Weld and his irregulars. there are others, smaller. there are probably others who we haven’t been told about. - Glow-worm P.8 Notable Inhabitants *Fourth Sect - Advocate war in order to reduce the population.“My worry is that something explosive will happen. Another broken trigger, an attack from Earth C doomsday radicals, an attack from the Fourth Sect, someone stupid from our world trying to take territory over there." ... “Fourth Sect?” Tristan asked. “Have I heard of this before?” Sveta saw me and reached out. I took her hand in mine, and reached out with the other arm to put it around her shoulders. “I’d call it a cult but I’m not sure it’s the right term. They’re a minority power with a strong political voice. They want war, to thin their own populations after too much ‘be fruitful and multiply’. Hard to get into in any detail on that cycle. Some of Gimel’s biggest allies in Earth C are people who want to postpone war because it makes the Fourth Sect weaker.” - Excerpt from Shade 4.7 *Order of Four *The Overseer *The Strange Titan History Background Cheit's point of divergence is situated around fifteenth century (also known as the 1400s) and associated with over-inclusive reactionary movement against authoritarian anti-theist sentiment in some unspecified monarchy.“The attackers are Earth Cheit,” Defiant said. “The divergence point for Earth Cheit was six hundred years ago. There was a change in the royal line and a push for an ‘age of enlightenment’ stance, denigrating and even criminalizing some aspects of religion. The backlash was severe and sharp. An inclusive, aggressive faction emerged in answer to it, and that faction would eventually absorb and conquer others.” - Excerpt from Beacon 8.1 This went on to form a single Theocratic world government based on abrahamic roots, Leaders of Earth Cheit. Abrahamic theocrats. They’re our guests, here about the people of theirs who died in the broken trigger incident. - Excerpt from Interlude 2 II that provided for nearly twelve billion people, but became culturally stagnant. When the entities came to earth they observed the possibility of Cheit but ultimately discarded it as an option for a Colony.Two beings spiraled through an airless void, past suns, stars and moons. ... I focused on one of them, and I got the sensation that this wasn’t a scene I’d seen before. I could see what it saw. It was looking forward, but not in distance. Ten thousand pictures at once. Seeing situations where it arrived at its final destination. Earth]. The farther forward it looked, the broader the possibilities. It was looking for something. Paring away the branches where the possibilities were few. An Earth in a perpetual winter. An Earth with a population of hundreds. An earth with a population of more than twelve billion, that had stalled culturally, a modern dark age with a singular religion. And it communicated ... worked with its partner to decide the destination. - Excerpt from Snare 13.9It is unknown if this is entirely accurate but it seems a reasonable guess. Cauldron sourced some of it's test subjects from Cheit. Due to either Eden's demise, basic cross-contamination, or a larger Entity plan now defunct they had their own parahumans. Gold Morning Likely suffered at Zion's hands as much as the other earths. Their parahumans were likely collected by the Khepri to end the threat. Post-Gold Morning Apparently at the local variant of New York, mentioned in the Epilogues, in Manhattan there was a cartel led by a powerful parahuman who even the the Wardens feared.“Anything else?” Imp asked. “Trust me, you don’t want to hold anything back here.” “What- what do you want to know?” “The drugs. Who from?” “NY-C.” “This really isn’t the time to act clever,” Imp said. “Clever? No. No! Not New York City. New York C. There’s a cartel based in that dimension, on the island.” “Powers?” “Yes. The leader’s a trump. Even the Wardens are leaving them alone, ’cause of it.” - Excerpt from Teneral e.2 Earth Cheit provided wealth of the resources during the construction of the City, as well as workforce, with no tangible reward.Interlude 2 IIEarth C is a major reason we had the supplies to rebuild. They say they did it out of goodwill. - excerpt from Shade 4.7I had a sense of which materials had come from where, with a lot of the prefab building segments having come from Cheit, a lot of crude materials from Shin, and outright raw materials from Earth N - Excerpt from Black 13.7 It was estimated that Cheit was responsible for roughly the half of Gimel material resources, especially food supplies during the first winter.“Materials from Shin have been about thirty percent of what Gimel received to date. Cheit’s fifty, if I remember right. Ten percent from Nun and other associated corner worlds. Something like six percent from Gimel itself, three percent from Bet, reclaim and scavenging. You guys wanted to put as much as you could into rebuilding. Shelters and businesses first, Gimel having its own supply and manufacturing chains came second. The numbers for supplied food versus what Gimel produces on its own are different, but I think last winter they were sort of close to what I just said.” - Excerpt from Breaking 14.9 Early-Ward When some of their people were caught in a Broken trigger event, they threatened war. Auzure were concerned with the possibility of an inter-dimensional war involving Earth C,“Ideally, we’d ask Auzure to call when Auzure is busy.” “You don’t want them in your jurisdiction?” “…Yeah.” I said. I almost said ‘basically’. “I hear you. Yeah. I think they’ve got something going on right now. Rumors of war on the horizon. Earth C. If you used them in the next week, I don’t think they’d pick up on hints.” “We’d need to figure out who we want Auzure to call, so that the person called might tip off the villains. It might be tight to get that information in a week, but yeah.” - Excerpt from Shade 4.2 which they believed would be surprisingly brutal.It feels like none of the people doing the talking and negotiations want it to happen, especially as we’re getting hints about how bitter a war it could be. Earth C doesn’t mess around. ... “We’re okay, right? We do have the edge on powers. Makes for an incredible toolbox.” “We have an edge, but it’s not as big as you might think,” Dido said. “Our side has people who can detect or see powers, and what we keep hearing from them is that this guy has powers, but on the down-low. That woman has powers, nobody seems to be aware. A lot of them are using their abilities to maneuver into positions of power.” - Excerpt from Shade 4.2 There were small but dangerous factions within Cheit who were interested in war with other worlds, such as "doomsday radicals", and a group named the "Fourth Sect" who advocated "thinning" of their own population. Some Cheit-affiliated mercenaries, namely The Order, start to offer their services to The City villains.Then, as I turned my focus to the Order, I found them to be ghosts. Some jobs, but they hadn’t existed a month ago, and they apparently worked together and socialized as a tight-knit team. That didn’t happen; not with people who’d appeared so spontaneously and simultaneously. ... “These mercenaries you’re looking at… they’re Cheit, your notes are right. - Excerpt from Blinding 11.3 It's likely that roughly at the same time Cheit also started sponsoring local paramercenaries providing them with equipment, contacts, and henchmen, forming units similar to the russian ones. Post-Fallen fall Fallen, that managed to avoid arrests, retreat under Cheit protection. Beacon 8.1 Unspecified combatants originating from Cheit started open assault on the population of Gimel. Post-Time Bubble Pop The dimension was slowly falling under the thumb of a new savior.The Overseer watched as Madam Mathers had her moment at the front of the dais. Center of the stage, just behind a short, balcony-like fence, stairs covered in red velvet stretching down to the city street on either side of the dais. She watched as nearly every eye present looked at the woman. With that, with one fell stroke, Teacher assumed the ability to cripple the capitol of Earth Cheit. - Excerpt from Black 13.x The local leaders were exposed to Christine Mathers, and she was given free reign over the planet. By rewarding and punishing thousands of religious leaders with her power Christine started shaping the world according to her cult's views.Interlude 15.z Post-Attack on Teacher Contessa and the group of The Wardens visited Earth Cheit to retrieve de-powered Teacher.Contessa is on her way back from Cheit. She’s got a captive Teacher with her. She led a group in there and leaned on them pretty heavily to get around the special countermeasures he put in place.” - Excerpt from Sundown 17.9 According to Contessa this will result in minor civil war on Cheit, leading to elimination of radical faction and softening of relationship with Gimel.“Slowing down would get people hurt. Cheit’s leadership agreed to let me take Teacher, the ones complaining are a subversive faction that’s dependent on him,” ... “You’re going to incite a war!” Fume Hood shouted. ... “The war is happening regardless,” Contessa said, as she straightened. She made a gesture toward the team of parahumans that had come with her. “It will be mostly internal within Cheit. It will be healthy in the long run, with few casualties, and better relations between worlds after the fact. They will shoot at people here, I can’t see with perfect clarity, but I have good reason to think there won’t be more than two permanent injuries or deaths. This is for the best.” - Excerpt from Sundown 17.y Cheit starts accepting refugees from the City, albeit at the slow pace.Sundown 17.x The Ice Breaks Cheit received their very own giant dimension tearer, albeit a shy one. Cheit-originating subterfuge campaign against Gimel continues still.“The group by the portals is checking those coming through. Making sure they’re not too angry or reckless, and that Cheit isn’t sending any double agents to us. There were some in the evacuation camps already.” - Excerpt from Radiation 18.10 Cultural notes Abrahamic religions are generally patriarchal, this is represented on Chiet with a prominence focus on domestic roles for women“You wanted me to be a housewife, and I am,” she said, to the void, her voice rising. “I maintain my home. You wanted me to be meek, never heard, and I am. You wanted me to be nothing and no one and I am!” She liked to think the choir carried that voice higher, rather than drown it out. It didn’t matter. She had come to terms with her silent voice long ago. To accept was one of the first things she had learned. “I am a creator of my own kingdom. I am free. I’m a woman more powerful than any of you. I’m everything you wanted yet everything you feared, and I can be both because…” She filled the space, sweeping past people on either side of the street, people on the stairs, people on the dais. “…I am everything everywhere.” She moved amid the masses, searching for assassins and familiarizing herself with everyone present. “I was bartered away for power. You’ll find now that you get what you pay for.” The show was done, and the students were dissolving ranks. The crowd closed in, filling the street. There was food, drink, and cheering. She knew, from dim childhood memories, that it would continue into the night, and then there would be fireworks, colors matched to the saint. She swept close to Teacher, and she touched her lips to his, while the world that had cast her away unwittingly watched. A thank you, a message. - Excerpt from Black 13.x and the attitude of marriage being central to maturity. - Excerpt from Interlude 2 II The Earth is not directly linked to Gimel but like some other worlds they have a relevant amount of parahumans, many of whom concealed their abilities and occupied positions of civilian power. Unlike Earth Bet they do not have a culture familiar with powers nor the various institutions to provide a check or balance with them. Given the fourth Sect's (see below) activities it is possible that they are under some sort of resource strain. Notes Site Navigation Category:Locations Category:Earths Category:Earth Cheit